Home
by IJustImagine
Summary: Série de chapitres se déroulant chez Felicity avec Oliver. Ou comment en devenant colocataires, ils vont se rapprocher.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!**

**Cette fiction sera composée d'un série de OS très court. Il n'aurait pas forcement de liens enter eux et il n'y aura peut-être pas d'ordre chronologique. **

**Il se passeront tous au même endroit: l'appartement de Felicity ou elle vit avec Oliver depuis qu'il n'a plus d'endroit au vivre.**

* * *

><p>-Entre, fais comme chez toi.<p>

Oliver entra dans l'appartement d'un pas hésitant. Il n'avait jamais franchi cette porte. Il avait longuement hésité à accepter l'offre de Felicity. Mais l'absence de chauffage dans la nouvelle Arrow cave et les arguments de la jeune femme avaient eu raison de lui. Diggle et Roy lui avait également proposé. Il avait refusé d'aller chez Diggle puisqu'il vivait avec Lyla. Il avait décliné l'offre de Roy car il se sentait coupable du départ de Thea et Oliver savait que Roy voudrais parler de sa sœur. Il ne lui restait plus que Felicity et ça ne lui déplaisait pas de passer plus de temps avec la jeune femme.

Après avoir patrouillé dans la ville, Felicity et lui avait quitté le reste de l'équipe ensemble. Pour la seconde fois il était monté dans sa mini. Mais cette fois il n'était pas en danger de mort. Il avait trouvé le trajet très agréable, la présence de Felicity l'avait fait se sentir bien.

En entrant chez Felicity, une vague de bien être l'envahit. Cette maison était chaleureuse, bien plus chaleureuse que le manoir des Queen. Il contempla son salon. Il était assez clair, parsemé de petite touche de couleur. Il s'attendait à trouver beaucoup plus d'outil technologique. Il se dit qu'il ne connaissait pas Felicity si bien que ça finalement. Son regard s'arrêta sur le poster qui se trouvait au-dessus de la télé. Il s'approcha pour être sûr de ce qu'il voyait. Il s'agissait bien d'un poster de Robin des Bois. Il se demanda depuis quand elle l'avait.

Après avoir quitté son manteau et posé son sac, Felicity remarqua qu'Oliver contemplai l'affiche de Robin des Bois. Elle justifia sa présence.

-Ça fait longtemps que j'ai cette affiche. Je l'ai acheté bien avant que je te rencontre.

Oliver se retourna vers Felicity. Ses joues étaient rouges. Il sourit, elle était tellement mignonne quand elle était mal à l'aise.

-Je vais te chercher une couverture et un matelas gonflable.

-Le canapé ira très bien.

Le jeune homme ne voulait surtout pas déranger sa partenaire, elle avait déjà la gentillesse de l'héberger. Le regard de Felicity passa d'Oliver au canapé pour revenir à Oliver.

-Tu es beaucoup trop grand pour dormir là-dessus. Quelle amie serai-je si je te laissai dormir sur ce vieux canapé défoncé ?

Il la suivit dans une petite pièce qui lui servait de débarras.

-Ne fais pas attention au bazar.

Oliver regarda autour de lui. Il était entouré de vieux matériel informatique usagé. La plupart était à moitié démonté. Ça le fit sourire.

En voyant le sourire amusé de son ami, Felicity expliqua la raison de ce bazar.

-Avant que je ne passe mes nuits avec toi, je m'occupais en lisant ou en réparant de vieux ordinateurs. Je sais, c'est bizarre comme loisir.

- Plus rien ne me surprend venant de toi.

-Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe déception.

-Non.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice.

Felicity lui tendit un carton et une pompe manuelle.

Il les attrapa et suivit la jeune femme. Elle lui indiqua ou se trouvait sa chambre et la salle de bain. Puis elle le conduisit dans ce qui semblait être son bureau au vue des ordinateurs qui s'y trouvait.

-Tu me laisse dormir avec tes précieuses machines ? Tu n'as pas peur que je te les casse ? demanda Oliver pour la taquiner.

-J'ai confiance en toi. Répondit-elle. Par contre je t'interdis d'y toucher.

-Bien Mlle Smoak. Répliqua-t-il devant le ton autoritaire de la jeune femme.

Elle regarda l'heure : une heure du matin.

-Je vais me coucher. Tu fais comme chez toi. Si t'as faim tu te sers dans le frigo et si tu ne veux pas dormir tu peux aller au salon, il y a la télé et des DVD. Si t'as besoin de quelque chose tu me le dis.

-Felicity. C'est bon.

Elle lui sourit.

-Bonne nuit Oliver. Lui dit-elle en lui faisant un de ses regards qu'il chérissait.

-Bonne nuit Felicity.

Oliver regarda Felicity quitter le bureau. Il avait vraiment de la chance de l'avoir rencontrée. Intérieurement, il remercia Walter de lui avoir donné le nom de cette informaticienne. Que serait-il devenu s'il ne l'avait pas rencontrée ? Sûrement rien de bon. Il serait resté un tueur. Slade l'aurait détruit lui et tous ses proches. Sans elle il serait mort tous simplement. Quelque part, elle l'avait sauvé.

Il s'endormit en pensant à la jeune femme qui dormait dans la pièce en face. Dans ses rêves, il s'imaginait passer ses nuits avec elle. Il la voyait dans ses bras, endormit contre son torse. Elle devait être si belle et sereine quand elle dormait. Aurait-il un jour le droit de vivre ça avec elle ?

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu ce premier OS. Dite moi ce que vous en avez pensé.<strong>

**I.J.I**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!**

**merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, n'hésitez pas à en laisser d'autre**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>Felicity n'arrivait pas à dormir. Une fois de plus, des cauchemars l'assaillaient. Elle se revoyait accroupie devant Slade, la lame de son sabre sur son épaule. A chaque fois, soit elle se faisait tuer, soi c'était Oliver. A quatre heures du matin, elle arrêta d'essayer de dormir et se leva pour aller regarder la télé. Dans le salon, elle trouva Oliver assis sur le canapé. Il regardait un documentaire sur la deuxième guerre mondiale.<p>

Il l'entendit approcher et se tourna vers elle.

-Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, c'est juste que je fais des cauchemars.

Il la regarda passer devant lui. En sa présence, regarder la télévision n'avait aucun intérêt.

C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait en pyjama. Elle s'assit à côté de lui dans le canapé et se couvrit les jambes d'une couverture. Voyant qu'Oliver la regardait bizarrement elle lui demanda s'il y avait un problème.

-Je n'imaginais pas ça comme pyjama.

Felicity fut prise de court par la déclaration d'Oliver.

-Qu'imaginais tu ?

Oliver réfléchie quelque seconde, fallait il lui dire ?

-J'imaginai quelque chose de plus, euh, disons sexy.

Felicity rougit légèrement. Non seulement Oliver l'avait déjà imaginée en pyjama mais en plus il l'avait imaginée sexy. Finalement, son ex-patron avait peut-être déjà été vraiment intéressé par elle.

-Je ferais un effort le jour où je vivrai avec quelqu'un. Et quand je dis quelqu'un, je veux dire un copain. Mais pas juste un copain, un copain copain. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Je vois parfaitement ce que tu veux dire.

Felicity sourit. Oliver la comprenait toujours quand elle babillait.

La jeune femme ne dit pas tout ce qu'elle pensait, notamment le fait qu'elle aimerait que ce copain soit Oliver. Pour Oliver, elle accepterait de mettre n'importe qu'elle tenue pour dormir, pourvu qu'elle lui plaise. Mais elle savait qu'Oliver ne voudrait jamais faire partie de sa vie de cette manière.

-Le t-shirt trop grand et le short c'est très bien aussi.

Felicity le regarda avec ce fameux regard qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Il signifiait arrête de te foutre de moi. C'était le même qu'elle lui avait lancé lorsqu'il lui avait amené la seringue de Vertigo qu'il avait tenté de faire passer pour une boisson énergisante. Mais il ne se moquait pas d'elle. Même dans cette tenue il la trouvait belle et attirante.

-Parce que toi tu es plus sexy quand tu dors ? répliqua-t-elle.

Felicity se demandait dans qu'elle genre de situation il ne l'était pas.

-Je porte juste un pantalon de jogging.

Torse nu évidement. Décidément son partenaire n'aimait porter de haut. Elle se demandait si elle l'avait vu plus souvent torse nu où habillé. La réponse était évidente.

Oliver ne cessait de la regarder. Malgré que ses cheveux ne soient pas coiffés et qu'elle ne soit absolument pas maquillée, elle restait parfaite. Il se sentait comme aimanté à elle. Une fois de plus, il se demanda ce que cela faisait de vivre avec elle. Par vivre, il entendait comme un couple. Il avait tellement envie de le découvrir.

Il s'interrompit dans sa contemplation en se rappelant la raison de la présence de la jeune femme à ces cotés. Au bout de quelque minute il lui demanda :

-Tu fais souvent des cauchemars ?

Felicity se tourna vers lui. Elle avait espéré qu'il n'aborderait pas ce sujet et qu'il resterait sur le ton léger de la conversation précédente. Elle voyait qu'il était inquiet pour elle mais ça ne servait à rien de lui mentir.

-Toutes les nuits. Toujours le même à quelques détails près.

Le regard compréhensif d'Oliver l'incita à continuer.

-On est de nouveau là-bas, avec Slade. Son sabre est sur mon épaule. Il dit des choses horribles.

Elle s'interrompit quelque seconde. Elle décida de ne pas lui dire précisément ce qu'il lui disait. Elle n'était rien d'autre qu'un pion. Oliver n'éprouvait jamais rien pour elle. Il l'avait envoyé avec l'antidote du Mirakuru parce qu'il ne tenait pas du tout à elle. Il ne savait pas comment se débarrasser d'elle alors il l'envoyait mourir. Elle passa sous silence tout ça.

-Puis sois je meurs ou pire, tu meurs.

Oliver vit qu'elle retenait ses larmes. Il hésita à la prendre dans ses bras. Il savait que si il le faisait, il aurait beaucoup de mal à la laisser partir. Mais devant la tristesse de la jeune femme, il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Il passa son bras dans le dos de Felicity et l'attira contre lui. Elle se laissa faire. Jamais encore il n'avait autant montré l'affection qu'il avait envers elle. Et pourtant, dieu sais à quel point il adorait sa partenaire.

-Je ne permettrais jamais que tu meurs Felicity.

Il écouta sa respiration se calmer. Il savait à quel point certains cauchemars pouvait paraître réel surtout quand il était fortement inspiré de la réalité. Il repassa la dernière phrase qu'ait dit Felicity : « ou pire, que tu meurs ». Elle accordait plus d'importance à la vie de l'archer qu'à la sienne. Oliver pensait l'inverse.

Il vit les larmes de la jeune femme commencées à rouler sur ses joues. Il était triste mais à la fois heureux qu'elle ait suffisamment confiance en lui pour laisser libre court à ses émotions.

-Est-ce que ça va s'arrêter un jour ?

-J'espère. Pour moi, mes rêves de l'île s'estompent peu à peu, ils deviennent moins intenses. Ils ont été remplacés par d'autres cauchemars mais aussi des rêves extrêmement heureux.

Felicity apparaissaient dans les « nouveaux » rêves qu'ils venaient d'évoquer. Dans les plus horribles elle se faisait tuer et torturer. Dans les plus beaux, elle l'embrassait et lui disait qu'elle l'aimait.

Oliver s'endormit avant Felicity. Celle-ci s'en rendit compte. Elle décida de le laisser dormir seul. Avec délicatesse, elle essaya de s'extirpa des bras musclés de l'archer. La tâche s'avéra plus difficile que prévu. Lorsqu'elle prit le bras qui entourait sa taille, Oliver resserra sa prise sur elle. Il ne semblait pas disposé à la laisser partir. Elle se demanda si ce n'était pas elle dans ses bras, aurait il fait la même chose ?

Elle essaya de nouveau d'enlever le bras qui la maintenait contre lui. Elle remarqua que le visage de l'archer se crispait. Du bout des doigts, elle caressa son visage. Peu à peu Oliver se détendit et elle put enfin se dégager.

Elle regarda le jeune homme dormir quelques instants, il semblait serein. Voyant qu'un frisson parcourait ses bras, elle attrapa la couverture dont elle s'était servie et le couvrit.

Puis elle retourna dans sa chambre et dormi d'un sommeil profond, sans rêve ni cauchemars.


	3. Chapter 3

Comme chaque matin, ils se retrouvaient dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuné. Ils échangeaient un simple « bonjour » accompagné d'un sourire et déjeunaient en silence. Aucun des deux n'était d'humeur très bavarde au réveil, surtout après avoir passé la nuit au Verdant.

Oliver finit de déjeuner en premier et parti à la salle de bain, non sans avoir lancé un regard souriant à Felicity.

Elle adorait ça, se lever chaque matin et retrouver Oliver dans la cuisine. Ils avaient rapidement su trouver leur marque et s'adapter aux habitudes et aux préférences de l'autre. Elle arriva à voir lorsque le jeune homme n'avait pas envie de parler ou de rester un seul. Cela dit, il souhaitait rarement qu'elle le laisse seule. Lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas à Queen Consolidated ni au Verdant, ils passaient leur soirée ensemble. Ils avaient plus appris à se connaître en deux semaines quand deux ans. Et cela n'avait fait que renforcer les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Mais aucun n'avait encore eu la force de les révéler à l'autre. Ils avaient peur de gâcher leur amitié.

Oliver sorti de la douche. Il n'y avait rien de tel pour se réveiller le matin. Il se regarda dans le miroir. Depuis qu'il vivait chez Felicity, il dormait la nuit et avait bien meilleure mine. L'archer n'aurait jamais pensé que passer plus de temps avec la jeune femme lui serai si bénéfique. Il enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et sorti de la salle de bain. Il savait qu'à cette heure-ci il ne risquait pas de croiser Felicity pendant son trajet jusqu'à la pièce qui lui servait de chambre puisqu'elle devait être dans sa chambre en train de choisir ce qu'elle allait porter. Chaque matin, elle portait une tenue différente de la précédente. Ses habits reflétaient son humeur. Oliver savait que lorsqu'elle portait un pantalon c'est qu'elle était de mauvaise humeur. Mais il avait l'impression qu'elle en portait de moins en moins souvent, pour son plus grand plaisir.

En rentrant dans sa « chambre », il chercha son portable pour appeler Diggle. Il retourna toutes ses affaires mais il ne le trouva pas. Il avait dû le laisser dans la salle de bain, il s'en servait pour écouter les informations pendant qu'il se lavait. Il y retourna donc.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il se retrouvait devant une vision inattendue et embarrassante. Felicity était penchée au-dessus du lavabo ce qui faisait qu'il avait une vue imprenable sur son postérieur, délicieusement moulé dans une culotte en dentelle. Il resta figé devant cette scène. Dieu que cette femme avait de belle forme. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, il put admirer la splendeur de sa peau, elle avait l'air si douce. Son regard s'attarda sur la cicatrice qui ornait son épaule droite. Cela lui rappela à qu'elle point Felicity était forte et courageuse. Il aurait pu rester des heures à la contempler.

Felicity se retourna brusquement et le vit. Elle rougit immédiatement tout comme lui. Elle était tellement attirante. Elle ne portait que ses sous-vêtements roses. Oliver mourrait d'envie de les lui enlever, de caresser chaque parcelle de sa peau.

-Oliver !

En entendant sa voix, Oliver reprit ses esprits. Il balbutia des excuses et sorti en fermant la porte. Il finit de se prépare en tentant désespérément de chasser l'image de Felicity en sous vêtement de son esprit. Cette femme le rendait fou. Cohabiter avec elle le rendait heureux mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler. A chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il avait envie de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait et surtout de l'embrasser. Et elle ne faisait rien pour le repousser. Il savait qu'elle n'y faisait pas exprès mais chacune de ses actions semblaient avoir pour but de la rendre encore plus fou d'elle.

Il attendit Felicity dans le salon pour qu'ils partent au travail. Aujourd'hui, il avait l'impression qu'elle mettait des lustres à se préparer. Il se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise de l'avoir surpris presque nue.

Dès qu'il l'entendit ses pas résonner sur le parquet, il se précipita vers elle.

-Felicity, je suis vraiment désolé pour tout à l'heure, j'aurai dû frapper. Excuse-moi.

Felicity rougit. Elle se souvenait parfaitement avoir vu Oliver la dévorer de regard, une petite étincelle dans les yeux. Mais elle aussi avait apprécié ce qu'elle avait vu durant ce moment gênant. L'archer n'était habillé à ce moment-là que d'une serviette. Elle avait pu admirer la splendeur de son corps si bien dessiné. Elle avait eu envie de poser ses mains sur son torse, de caresser ses abdominaux et du bout des doigts d'effleurer chacune de ses cicatrices. Mais elle savait qu'Oliver l'aurait certainement repoussée. Elle avait pu admirer les jambes du jeune homme qui comme le reste de son corps étaient bien musclées.

Oliver continuait de babiller.

-C'était vraiment horrible. Enfin pas toi, tu es magnifique. Le fait de te surprendre dans cette tenue.

-Oliver. L'interrompit Felicity. Ce n'est pas grave, j'aurai dû fermer à clé. L'habitude d'être seule.

Elle lui tendit son portable qu'il n'avait du coup pas récupéré.

-Merci.

Elle passa devant lui et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, bien décidée à oublier cet incident.

-Felicity, je te jure que je n'ai rien vu.

Pourquoi se sentait il obligé de se justifier, avec un mensonge qui plus est. Un mensonge qu'elle savait être complètement faux. Bien sûr qu'il avait vu à quel point ses courbes étaient harmonieuses.

-Moi non plus. Lui répondit-elle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey!**

**Pardon pour le temps d'attente! **

**Merci pour vos reviews! laissez moi en d'autre!**

* * *

><p>Felicity était seule, assise à la table de la cuisine en train de faire du tri dans ses relevés bancaires. Tout allait pour le mieux, bien qu'elle ait eu une période compliquée après qu'Isabel Rochev est pris la tête de Queen Consolidated.<p>

Soudain, elle entendit un bruit sourd qui provenait de sa chambre. La jeune femme se leva et entra prudemment dans la pièce. Elle alluma la lumière et tomba nez à nez avec l'Arrow. Felicity sursauta et lâcha un léger cri.

-Oliver ! Qu'est-ce que tu …?

Elle s'interrompit en voyant l'archer tomber à genou devant elle. Elle s'accroupit à côté de lui, une main sur son épaule. C'est alors qu'elle vit la flèche plantée dans sa cuisse. La panique l'envahit, Oliver était blessé. Il ôta sa capuche et son masque.

-Felicity ce n'est rien. Ça va aller.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et vit qu'il venait de lui dire un mensonge.

-Non ce n'est pas rien. Je reviens. Lui dit-elle la gorge serrée.

Elle alla dans sa salle de bain chercher la trousse de secours que John lui avait laissée au cas où. Elle rejoignit Oliver dans sa chambre. Celui-ci, était toujours parterre.

-Passe ton bras autour de mes épaules.

Felicity l'aida à se lever et le fit asseoir sur son lit. Il laissa échapper un léger gémissement. Ce qu'il regretta immédiatement lorsqu'il croisa le regard de plus en plus inquiet de sa partenaire.

Quand il fut assis sur le lit, il attrapa la flèche et l'arracha de sa jambe. Il lâcha un grognement de douleur. Felicity émit un hoquet de dégoût. Mais elle se reprit et examina la blessure de son partenaire.

-Felicity, je…

-Oliver, tu te tais et tu me laisse faire. Enlève ton pantalon.

Oliver la regardait, un peu surpris par le ton autoritaire qu'elle avait utilisé.

-Ça sonne vraiment bizarre de te dire ça alors que tu es dans ma chambre, dans mon lit.

-Felicity !

Elle se tut. Pendant qu'Oliver se déshabillait difficilement, Felicity préparait le fil et l'aiguille dont elle allait se servir. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, Oliver était en caleçon mais avait gardé sa veste. Elle laissa échapper un rire nerveux. La situation était ridicule. Elle avait devant elle le grand Green Arrow sauf qu'il ne portait pas de pantalon. Elle croisa le regard d'Oliver.

-Excuse-moi.

Elle reprit son sérieux. L'archer se laissa tomber et se retrouva allongé sur le lit de la jeune femme. Tout doucement Felicity désinfecta la blessure. Elle vit les muscles de la cuisse du blessé se tendre. Elle comprit qu'elle lui faisait mal.

-Excuse-moi.

Oliver ne dit rien, bien trop occupé à essayer de se concentrer sur autre chose que la douleur. Lorsqu'elle eut finit de désinfecter la plaie, elle prit un fils et une aiguille et s'appliqua à recoudre la blessure.

Oliver sentait les doigts de la jeune femme effleurer sa peau. Avait-elle conscience du désir qu'elle éveille en lui ? Il ferma les yeux et tenta d'oublier la situation. Mais ce n'était pas la meilleure solution : l'odeur de Felicity était présente partout autour de lui. Comment pouvait-il être si sensible à une simple odeur ? Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda sa partenaire, elle soignait sa blessure du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Il se surprit à la contempler. Elle était si belle lorsqu'elle était concentrée, il ne semblait que rien ne pouvait l'empêcher d'aller au bout de sa tâche.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, Oliver se redressa et tenta de se mettre debout. Mais la douleur qui traversa sa jambe était trop grande et il se laissa retomber sur le lit.

-Ok, cette nuit tu restes dans mon lit.

Oliver protesta mais c'était perdu d'avance. Il s'allongea donc dans le lit de la jeune femme pendant que cette dernière dormirait dans le bureau sur le matelas gonflable qu'occupait habituellement Oliver. Avant de quitter son patron, Felicity déposa un baiser sur sa joue et lui demanda d'essayer de se reposer.

L'archer eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir ce soir-là, et ce n'était pas uniquement due à la douleur de sa blessure. Il ressentait encore la sensation de bien-être qui l'avait envahi lorsque les lèvres de la jeune femme s'étaient posées sur sa joue. Il sentait la présence de Felicity tout autour de lui. Il ne cessait de penser que les draps qui l'entouraient avaient touché la peau si pure de la jeune femme. Parfois, il avait l'impression de la sentir à ses côtés. Inconsciemment, il tendait le bras pour la toucher mais sa main ne rencontrait rien d'autre que les draps froids qui l'entourait.

De son coté, Felicity avait également beaucoup de mal à s'endormir. Penser qu'Oliver avait dormi dans ce lit l'obsédait. Elle avait l'impression d'être une de ces groupies qui feraient n'importe quoi pour obtenir un morceau de tissus imprégné de l'odeur de leur idole. Le problème à cet instant, c'était que l'odeur boisé d'Oliver était partout. Elle ne cessait de bouger pour tenter de trouver une position ou elle ne sentirait plus son odeur, en vain.

* * *

><p>Au matin, Felicity se leva et alla réveiller Oliver. Elle le trouva encore endormit son visage était si paisible. Elle se sentait coupable de le sortir d'un des rares moments où il était en paix.<p>

Tout doucement, elle porta sa main à son visage et le caressa. Elle fut surprise de voir les lèvres du jeune homme s'étirer en un sourire.

Oliver ouvrit les yeux. Il eut le plaisir de découvrir Felicity qui le regardait tendrement en lui caressant la joue. Il aimerait que tous les matins à son réveil, il puisse voir ce visage. Il attrapa la main de la jeune femme et la tint dans la sienne.

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

Felicity fut surprise de cette question.

-Tu as une réunion importante à Queen Consolidated ce matin. Et je sais qu'il n'est pas très conseiller d'empêcher un blesser de se reposer mais je sais aussi que tu m'en voudrais si je ne te réveillais pas.

Felicity se leva et s'aperçut qu'Oliver tenait toujours sa main dans la sienne. Ils échangèrent un long regard dont ils avaient le secret. Un de ces regards qui exprime tellement de non-dit et que l'un comme l'autre adore.

-Merci. Murmura Oliver.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey!**

**Voici la suite! Sachez que j'essaie de rallonger les chapitres mais pour ça il faut avoir des idées et je n'en ai pas suffisamment pour les faire beaucoup plus long.**

**_réponse au reviews:_**

**_Sarah: J'espère que tu as changé de page de puis hier et gardé ton boulot._**

**Merci à toute les personnes qui ont laissé des reviews.**

**La suite est quasiment fini, je la publierai peut-être ce soir ou demain ou après demain. A vous de me dire.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>Oliver et Felicity étaient dans la cuisine en train de faire à manger. Oliver s'était mis en tête de préparer des lasagnes afin de remercier sa partenaire pour l'avoir accueilli sous son toit. Felicity avait proposé de l'aider et il avait accepté. Il faut dire qu'elle ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix. De temps en temps, ils se lançaient des regards plein d'affection. Ils appréciaient de passer des moments ainsi :calme et rempli de complicité. Ils n'éprouvaient pas le besoin de parler, il faisait ce qu'ils avaient à faire dans un silence confortable.<p>

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Felicity s'interrompit dans sa tâche et fit signe à Oliver qu'elle allait ouvrir. Celui-ci acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il la regarda quitter la pièce en admirant la grâce de ses mouvements. Felicity ouvrit et trouva Laurel devant son entrée. La jeune informaticienne fut surprise de trouver l'avocate sur son palier.

-Oh, Laurel. Bonsoir, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider ?

-Bonsoir. Est-ce que Ollie est là ?

-Oui. Entrez, je vais le chercher.

Felicity laissa entrer Laurel et referma la porte. Puis, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle passa sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Oliver, Laurel est là et elle veut te voir.

Elle retourna voir la plus âgée des soeurs Lance.

-Vous pouvez vous asseoir, il arrive dans une minute.

Elle s'assit.

-Felicity, on peut se tutoyer ? Parce que j'ai l'impression d'être au travail. Dit la brune pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Bien sur. Répondit la jeune blonde.

Oliver arriva dans le salon. Felicity décida de laisser Laurel et son colocataire seuls un moment. En passant devant Oliver, elle remarqua qu'il avait une tâche de sauce tomate sur la joue. Elle s'arrêta à côté de lui, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'essuya du bout des doigts. Voyant le regard interrogateur de l'archer elle lui expliqua la situation.

-Tu as une tâche.

Oliver ferma les yeux et la laissa l'enlever sans la repousser. Comment aurait il pu ? Chaque contact physique avec Felicity répandait une vague de bien-être dans son corps. Laurel le remarqua.

-Merci. Murmura-t-il lorsqu'elle eut terminé.

Il alla s'asseoir à côté de l'avocate pendant que Felicity retournait dans la cuisine pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Elle éprouvait un peu de crainte de laisser Oliver seul avec son ex. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait absolument aucun droit sur la vie sentimentale du jeune homme.

Laurel engagea la conversation.

-Depuis combien de temps tu habites avec ton assistante ?

-Plus d'un mois.

-Si tu n'avais nul part où habiter, tu aurais pu m'appeler. Je t' aurai accueilli avec joie. Plutôt que de demander à Felicity.

Oliver pensa une seconde à comment vivre chez Laurel serait. Il ne voyait pas comment cela pouvait être ne serai-ce qu'à moitié aussi agréable que d'être avec Felicity.

-Je ne lui ai pas demandé, elle m'a proposé. Et c'est mieux comme ça. On a le même emploi du temps et vivre avec elle est loin d'être désagréable.

-Je vois ça.

Oliver lança un regard interrogateur à son ex petite amie.

-Allé Ollie, je viens juste d'arriver et je sais déjà à quel point vivre ici te comble. Ça fait longtemps que toi et ton assistante êtes ensemble ?

Oliver se figea.

-Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, nous sommes juste colocataire.

-Vraiment ? Parce que la façon avec laquelle vous vous regardez et le sourire qui est apparu sur ton visage lorsqu'elle t'as essuyé la joue me dise le contraire.

Oliver ne pouvait nier.

-Il est vrai que je l'apprécie énormément mais elle et moi ça n'arrivera jamais.

Laurel rit.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire le cliché du héros qui ne peut pas être avec la femme qu'il aime car il la met en danger ?

-Ça n'arrivera jamais car il faudrait qu'elle m'aime en retour.

L'avocate soupira.

-Mon chère Oliver tu es aveugle.

Oliver n'avait pas envie que cette discussion aille plus loin. Discuter de sa vie sentimentale avec son ex était affreusement gênant. Évidemment qu'il avait remarqué à quel point Felicity se souciait de lui. Il avait noté toutes les petites attentions qu'elle avait envers lui. Mais pour lui ce n'était que de l'amitié. Son informaticienne n'éprouverait jamais de l'amour pour lui. Il était brisé et sombre, alors qu'elle, elle était joviale et lumineuse.

-Qu'est ce qui t'amène ? Dit il pour changer de conversation.

Laurel sortie un dossier de son sac.

-Je travaille sur une affaire qui manque cruellement de preuve. L'homme que je souhaite faire arrêter est le dirigeant d'une grande entreprise spécialisée dans l'isolation thermique. Comme tu peux t'en douter, les bâtiments sur lesquels il a travaillés son très mal isolés . Dix-huit personnes sont déjà mortes de froid. Ce que je te demande ce sont juste des preuves.

-Ok. Une minute.

Oliver se leva et alla chercher Felicity. Il lui expliqua rapidement le problème. La jeune blonde fut quelque peu soulagée, Laurel n'était venue que pour une affaire professionnelle. Elle s'étonna d'être aussi possessive, Oliver n'était pas à elle, loin de là.

Felicity alla chercher son ordinateur et s'assit sur le canapé à côté de Laurel. Elle commença par pirater le serveur de l'entreprise puis la boîte mail du PDG. Elle montrait tous les documents qu'elle trouvait à l'avocate afin qu'elle décide si ils seraient utiles ou non. Oliver regardait les deux jeunes femmes qu'il avait devant lui. Les voir travailler ensemble était assez étrange mais cela semblait efficace.

Un sentiment inattendu l'envahi. Il avait l'impression d'avoir en face de lui son passé et ce qu'il espérait être son futur. À cet instant il eu la confirmation de ce qu'il soupçonnait depuis longtemps. Il n'avait plus aucun sentiment amoureux pour Laurel. À ces yeux, il n'y avait que Felicity. Lorsqu'il croisait le regard de Laurel, rien ne se produisait. Alors que lorsque ses yeux rencontraient ceux de Felicity, son coeur sautait un battement et une sensation étrange mais pas désagréable naissait dans son ventre.

Felicity ferma son ordinateur.

-Merci Felicity. Dit Laurel. Sans toi je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait. Tu es remarquable.

-C'est ce que je lui dis toujours.

Les joues de l'informaticienne prirent une teinte écarlate. Elle était adorable.

-Merci.

Felicity raccompagna l'avocate jusqu'à la porte.

-Tu veux rester dîner. Lui proposa Felicity.  
>-C'est gentil mais je vais rentrer. Et, tu sais Oliver finira par te dire ce qu'il ressent pour toi.<p>

-Je ne...

-Felicity, je vois très bien la façon avec laquelle vous vous regardez. C'est évident que l'un comme l'autre vous avez envie de plus qu'une simple amitié.

Felicity ne savais pas quoi répondre tellement ces paroles étaient vraies.

-Ce n'est pas facile pour lui de parler de ses sentiments mais quand il sera près il te le dira.

Laurel quitta l'appartement de l'informaticienne. Cette dernière restait bouche bée. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que l'ex copine d'Oliver approuverait le fait qu'ils aient une relation amoureuse.

Elle rejoignit Oliver dans la cuisine.

-Ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Tu n'as pas l'air comme d'habitude.

Felicity sourit.

-Je vais très bien. J'ai discuté avec Laurel et ça m'a donné de l'espoir.

Devant le regard curieux d'Oliver elle ajouta.

-Truc de filles.

Cela attisa d'avantage la curiosité du jeune homme mais il ne dit rien. Il contemplait sa colocataire avec amour. Il n'existait plus qu'elle à ses yeux et ça n'allait certainement jamais changer. Sans trop savoir pour quelle raison, il déposa un baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme.

-C'est pourquoi ça ? Demanda-t-elle en rougissant.

-C'est parce que tu es parfaite.

Lui aussi était parfait mais elle ne le dit pas.

Felicity plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Oliver. Elle se noya dans ce bleu intense. Elle le voyait dans son intégralité. Elle voyait l'homme qui avait souffert, qui était courageux, qui voulait aider les gens. Celui qui était heureux d'avoir cette vie, qui n'abandonnerait jamais. Celui qui l'aimait et qu'elle aimait. Peu à peu, leur visage se rapprochèrent Oliver se penchait sur la jeune femme tandis que celle ci se hissait doucement sur la pointe des pieds. Felicity ferma les yeux, leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres de se toucher.

La sonnerie du four mit fin à ce moment merveilleux. Les deux jeunes gens reculèrent tournèrent la tête et tentèrent de cacher à l'autre le rouge qui colorait leur visage et la gêne qu'ils ressentaient.

Felicity sortie le plat du four.

-A table. Murmura-t-elle désorientée.


	6. Chapter 6

Ce matin lorsque Felicity se leva, elle eut la surprise de trouver Oliver dans la cuisine. Il se réveillait rarement avant elle. Il était occupé à préparer le petit déjeuné. Elle s'approcha en silence et s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte, un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquée. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle le contempla, concentré sur sa tâche. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un jour le sexy Oliver Queen serait dans sa cuisine en train de préparer le petit déjeuné, vêtu simplement d'un pantalon de sport et d'un t-shirt qui lui allait à merveille. Elle admirait ses gestes, sûr de lui. Elle n'osait pas manifester sa présence de peur de le déranger.

Felicity était impressionnée par la sérénité qu'il dégageait, elle avait l'impression qu'il était chez lui. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux puisque cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils habitaient ensemble.

Au bout d'un moment, Oliver fini par se retourner. Il sourit à la jeune femme.

-Bonjour. Dit-il d'une voix douce.

-Bonjour. Lui répondit-elle avec la même tendresse.

Il s'approcha d'elle. Felicity s'attendait à ce qu'il l'embrasse sur la joue comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire tous les matins depuis quelque temps. Mais ce matin-là, il se passa quelque chose d'inattendu. Oliver mis tendrement sa main sur la joue de Felicity et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres puis reparti finir de faire cuire les œufs, comme si tout était normal.

Felicity fixai Oliver, ahurie. Son cœur avait cessé de battre durant une seconde et s'était embrasé. Venait-il vraiment de faire ça ?! Pourquoi avait il fait ça ? Ça n'avait aucun sens. Felicity avait l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose. Peut-être plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés et qu'elle n'en avait aucun souvenir. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son portable. Non ce n'était pas ça. Pourtant le geste d'Oliver avait paru tellement spontané et ordinaire.

Elle repensa à la soirée de la veille. Tous c'était passé comme d'habitude. Après le travail, ils étaient allés au Verdant et Oliver avait enfilé son costume. Il avait arrêté quelque criminel avec Felicity pour le guider. Ensuite, ils étaient tous les deux rentrés chez Felicity. La seule différence par rapport aux autres jours était qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés collés l'un à l'autre dans l'ascenseur car un groupe de personne était monté avec eux pour aller faire la fête chez l'un des voisins de la jeune femme. Elle avait eu la tête contre son torse. Lorsqu'elle avait levé les yeux, elle avait senti la tension habituelle les avait enveloppés mais de manière différente, c'était plus intense. Tout ça était retombé quand ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls. Aucun d'eux n'avait parlé pendant les longues minutes où ils avaient été serré l'un contre l'autre.

Le fait qu'il y ait eu de la tension entre eux n'aurait jamais provoqué ce genre de geste de la part d'Oliver.

Felicity passa un doigt sur sa bouche où demeurait la sensation des lèvres du jeune homme sur les siennes. Elle en avait tellement rêvé mais maintenant que c'était arrivé, cela lui semblait irréel.

Après quelques secondes, Oliver s'immobilisa. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait embrassé Felicity. Il se retenait depuis tellement longtemps de le faire parce qu'il se l'était interdit. Pourtant, il y a une minute ce geste lui avait paru tout à fait naturel et normal. Il s'apprêtait à aller la saluer comme tous les matins en déposant un baiser sur sa joue si douce. Mais au moment où il avait initié son geste, il avait arrêté de réfléchir. L'embrasser avait été comme un réflexe.

Oliver se retourna et rencontra le regard choqué de Felicity. Il avait envie de lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Mais ça lui était impossible.

-Felicity, je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je ne dois pas être bien réveillé. Je le regrette.

Felicity perçu les mensonges dans sa voix mais ne dit rien. Il lui parlerait des sentiments qu'il éprouvait lorsqu'il en aurait envie, quand il se sentirait près à les assumer.

-Ce n'est rien.

Oliver se retourna. Bien sûr qu'il savait ce qu'il lui avait pris. Sa Felicity était là devant lui, heureuse, souriante. Elle le regardait avec ce regard qui lui faisait penser qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui, qu'ils pouvaient être un couple. Il n'avait pas pu, pas su comment ne pas l'embrasser. Il n'avait même pas pensé à résister. Etre avec elle serait la chose la plus merveilleuse qu'il pouvait lui arriver. Peut-être était-il temps de tout lui dire, de tenter d'être plus que des amis.

-Felicity…

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui.

-Tu…euh…nous.

Pourquoi soudainement il était tellement difficile de faire une phrase ? Il constata que Felicity le regardait avec curiosité. Elle attendait patiemment qu'il parle.

-Je …Je…je reviens.

Il vit de la déception apparaître sur le visage de sa partenaire. Peut-être qu'elle aussi souhaitait qu'ils soient ensemble.

Oliver sorti de la cuisine et alla dans le salon. Il appuya ses deux mains contre le mur bras tendus et essaya de se ressaisir. Il n'avait jamais été facile pour lui de parler de ses sentiments. Pourtant il avait déjà dit je t'aime à Felicity. Le fait qu'elle croit que c'était un leurre et qu'il la mettait en danger de mort avait sûrement aidé. Mais là, il n'y avait aucun contexte. Il était juste tous les deux chez la jeune femme, rien ne nécessitait qu'il le lui dise à part son cœur qui souffrait d'être loin d'elle.

Il était en colère contre lui-même. Il était capable de battre n'importe quel ennemi. Mais là, son ennemi était lui-même. Il avait peur. Peur qu'elle le repousse, que ça gâche leur amitié, qu'elle ne veuille plus le voir. Il avait peur de la perdre. Il respirait profondément et essayait de se calmer.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna et une fois de plus, son cœur se mit à battre à une vitesse folle.

-Ça va ?

-Oui. Répondit-il laconiquement.

Il passa devant elle et se dirigea de nouveau vers la cuisine. Mais il fut retenu par une main qui attrapa la sienne.

-Oliver, je ne t'en veux pas du tout pour ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure. S'il te plaît, ne te referme pas à cause de ça. Je ne veux pas perdre notre amitié.

-On oubli ?

-Bien sûr.

Au fond d'eux, ils étaient incapables de l'oublier. Ils étaient seulement capables d'en faire abstraction. Mais pour combien de temps ?


	7. Chapter 7

Comme chaque soir où Oliver décidait de laisser Green Arrow se reposer, il était installé dans le canapé et attendait Felicity afin de regarder un épisode d'une des séries favorites de la jeune femme.

Le téléphone sonna.

-Oliver, tu peux répondre s'il te plaît.

Oliver se leva et prit le combiné. Le nom de Donna s'affichait. Ce nom ne lui disait absolument rien. Il décrocha.

-Allo ?

-Felicity ?

La voix qui parvenait à ses oreilles ne paraissait pas très amicale. Il tenta de ne pas prendre un ton trop agressif mais son côté protecteur se fit sentir dans ses paroles.

-Elle est occupée. Qui êtes-vous ?

-Sa mère. Et ce serai plutôt à moi de vous demander qui vous êtes !

Sa mère ! Il réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment posé de question à Felicity sur sa famille. Le peu qu'il savait était que son père les avait abandonné elle et sa mère lorsqu'elle était enfant et que Mme Smoak était serveuse dans un bar de Las Vegas.

-Je suis un ami à votre fille.

Il vit Felicity arrivé dans le salon.

-Je vous la passe.

Il lui tendit le téléphone.

-C'est ta mère.

Felicity perdit son sourire. Elle attrapa le combiné d'une main tremblante. Oliver la regarda, inquiet. Il lui prit la main pour la rassurer. Felicity comprima légèrement la main de son ami pour lui faire comprendre que ça allait et parti s'isoler dans la cuisine. Oliver la suivit du regard lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce.

-Maman ?

Elle faisait de son mieux pour empêcher sa voix de trembler. Après tous ce temps elle était toujours un peu effrayé par sa mère.

-Fel, enfin ! Tu pourras dire à ton ami qu'il est extrêmement déplaisant de l'avoir au téléphone. Enfin s'il est bien ton ami et pas plus.

-Ce n'est qu'un ami.

Au fond d'elle-même, Felicity s'avait que cette phrase était un mensonge. Il était plus que de simple ami, du moins c'était ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle se garda bien de dire le nom de cet ami. Elle n'osait imaginer la réaction de sa mère si elle apprenait qu'elle vivait avec Oliver Queen. Elle l'accablerait sûrement de reproche et lui dirai qu'elle ferait mieux de vivre avec un homme à sa portée.

-Dommage, dois-je comprendre que tu es toujours seule ?

-Oui.

Elle entendit Donna soupirer à l'autre bout du fil.

-Tu me déçois beaucoup. Tu ne penses pas qu'à ton âge il serait temps que tu trouves un homme pour s'occuper de toi ?

-Je vis très bien seule.

-Evidemment, tu as toujours été seule. Une véritable asociale. Je suis étonnée que tu n'aies pas sombré dans la dépression.

Felicity écoutait les reproches que lui faisait sa mère sans dire un mot, ses yeux devinrent humides. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il était inutile de réplique puisque sa mère était toujours persuadée d'avoir raison. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de la blâmer Felicity put enfin parler.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-J'ai quelque soucis financier en ce moment.

Évidemment, pour quelle autre raison l'aurai-t-elle appelé ? A chaque fois qu'elle voulait lui parlé c'était pour de l'argent. Pas une fois elle n'avait cherché à la joindre pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

-Combien ?

Lorsque sa mère lui donna un chiffre, Felicity failli s'étrangler.

-Je n'ai pas autant.

-Je sais bien, j'ai donc décidé de venir vivre avec toi à Starling City. Le temps que je me retrouve un travail et que je rembourse mes dettes.

-Mais je ne peux…

-Felicity. La coupa sa mère. Ne fais pas ton égoïste ! Je suis ta mère tu me dois bien ça. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu avais une vie. Ça te fera de la compagnie pour changer. Plutôt que de rester prostré devant tes précieux ordinateurs à t'occuper uniquement de ta minable petite vie.

Les larmes étaient à deux doigts de jaillir de ses yeux à cause de la basse opinion que sa mère avait d'elle.

-J'arrive dans une semaine.

Elle raccrocha. Felicity tint le combiné quelque seconde dans les mains sans bouger. Elle finit par retourner au salon. Lorsqu'elle posa le téléphone, Oliver qui était installé sur le canapé tourna la tête vers elle.

-Lissy, tu vas bien ?

Il voyait les larmes qu'elle retenait.

-Je vais bien. Répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Il se leva.

-S'il te plaît ne me ment pas. Tu peux tout me dire.

Une larme s'échappa des yeux de la jeune femme. Oliver la pris dans ses bras. Elle se laissa aller contre lui et ferma les yeux, appréciant cette étreinte réconfortante.

-Ma mère arrive dans une semaine.

-C'est ça qui te met dans cet état ?

Felicity s'écarta doucement de l'archer et alla s'asseoir.

-Oui, elle ne fait pas partie de la catégorie des mères aimantes et attentionnées.

Oliver vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, attrapa ses mains et les tint fermement dans les siennes.

-C'est pour la fuir que je suis allé au MIT et que je suis venu travailler à Starling City. Elle me reproche d'être solitaire par ce que je suis célibataire et égoïste. Et ça me fait mal de savoir qu'elle me voit comme ça.

Elle retira ses mains de celle d'Oliver, enleva ses lunettes et s'essuya les yeux. Une nouvelle fois Oliver la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Il voulait tellement faire quelque chose pour elle.

-Tu veux que je parte ? Si ta mère vient, ton appartement va faire vraiment petit.

-Non ! Tu ne retourneras pas dormir dans la Arrow cave à cause d'elle.

-Ok. Murmura-t-il, sans relevé le nom qu'elle avait donné au QG.

Quelques instants de silence défilèrent.

-Je peux être ton petit ami.

-Pardon ?

Son cerveau devait sûrement dysfonctionner, il ne pouvait pas avoir dit ça.

-Je veux dire pas ton vrai petit ami, juste aux yeux de ta mère. Pour qu'elle arrête de t'embêter avec ça.

Felicity resta silencieuse quelques minutes. Oliver venait vraiment de lui proposer d'être son petit ami enfin pour de faux ?

-Non, ce n'est pas la peine.

-Tu as hésité. Dit-il en souriant.

-Je n'ai pas…Bon d'accord, j'ai considéré ton offre. Et la réponse est non. Je ne sais pas combien de temps elle compte rester et je ne veux pas t'imposer ça.

-Tu ne me l'impose pas, je te le propose.

-Oliver, c'est non.

-Très bien. Pourtant je pense que si quelqu'un nous voyait maintenant, il penserait que nous sommes ensemble.

Ils étaient l'un contre l'autre. Oliver tenait Felicity par la hanche tandis que la tête de la jeune femme reposait sur son épaule. L'archer avait sa joue appuyé contre le sommet du crâne de l'informaticienne.

Felicity lâcha Oliver et s'assit à l'autre bout du canapé.

-Tu n'étais pas obligée de partir, ça ne me dérangeait pas.

Felicity ne décela pas de mensonge dans ce qu'il venait de dire ce qui la troubla.

Ils ne reparlèrent pas de Donna Smoak de toute la soirée.

Cependant une dernière chose tracassait Felicity.

-Oliver ?

-Oui ?

-Quand j'ai eu fini de téléphoner, comment tu m'as appelée ?

Le jeune homme fut surpris par cette question. Il se remémora ce qu'il c'était passer, il n'avait même pas relevé le fait qu'il ne l'avait pas appelé par son prénom.

-Euh…Lissy je crois. Je désolé si ça ne t'a pas plu, c'est sorti tout seul.

-Non, c'est bon. Personne ne m'a jamais appelé comme ça. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de surnom. Sûrement par ce que je n'avais pas d'ami suffisamment proche pour ça ou alors ils étaient trop sérieux.

-Je suis pas assez sérieux ?

Felicity rit.

-Non, tu es un ami proche.

-Merci.

Oliver fut rassuré de voir Felicity sourire à nouveau. Il détestait lorsqu'elle était malheureuse parce qu'il ressentait sa tristesse.

-Le seul diminutif que j'ai eu est Fel et c'est ma mère qui m'appelle comme ça.

-Donc Fel.

-Non, être appelé comme ça ne me rappelle pas vraiment de bon souvenir.

-D'accord.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter.

-Lissy.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, je sais qu'il est moins bien que les autres. j'attends vos commentaires!<strong>

**Je ne posterai sûrement pas de suite avant un long moment puisque rien est écrit (mais j'ai tout dans la tête) et que la série va reprendre.**

**I.J.I**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey!**

**Voici la suite.**

**Merci pour vos reviews, sachez que je les lis toutes et qu'elles me touchent beaucoup.**

**J'attend vos avis et critique sur ce chapitre. et je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Ce matin-là, Felicity était extrêmement stressé. Oliver faisait tout pour qu'elle se détende mais rien ne fonctionnait. Il lui avait même proposé un massage mais elle avait refusé car durant une seconde, des idées complètement absurdes avaient envahi son esprit.<p>

-Arrête d'être gentil !

-Pardon ?

Jamais dans sa vie on ne lui avait reproché d'être gentil, pourtant il en avait essuyé des reproches. En y réfléchissant, Felicity était la seule personne qui lui disait des choses que jamais il n'avait entendus.

-Ça me stress, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose d'encore plus terrible que la réalité va arriver. Dit-elle en faisant les cent pas.

-Je suis désolé.

Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

-Non pardon. Je suis à cran et c'est toi qui dois tout supporter. Excuse-moi s'il te plaît. Je deviens folle d'attendre.

Elle recommença à faire les cent pas. Oliver se posta devant elle et l'arrêta. Il prit son visage dans ses mains pour l'obliger à le regarder.

-Lissy, si tu arrêtais de marcher que tu t'asseyais cinq minutes, ça pourrait aider.

Elle hocha la tête. Seulement, elle ne put pas partir Oliver tenait toujours son visage entre ses mains. Ses yeux étaient plongés dans les siens. Il approcha sa bouche de la sienne. Allait-il enfin l'embrasser ? Après tous ces ratés, ces moments où ils avaient été interrompus. Elle sentait son souffle caresser son visage. Il était si proche. Micromètre par micromètre, la distance diminuait jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres s'effleurent. Leurs cœurs s'embrasèrent.

On frappa à la porte.

Felicity le repoussa doucement en évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard. Oliver passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il en avait marre de toujours être interrompu. En lui tout était clair : il voulait Felicity. Il voulait être avec elle, être celui qui la fasse sourire, être la personne avec qui elle partagerait tout. Et par-dessus tout, à cet instant, il voulait goûter à ses lèvres. Il était incapable de mettre des mots sur ses sentiments, l'embrasser semblait être une alternative convenable.

Felicity ouvrit la porte. Donna Smoak entra dans l'appartement avant même que sa fille ne l'y ai invitée. Elle posa sa valise sur le sol et contempla la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

-Eh bien, voilà un endroit tout à fait coquet. Pourquoi ne jamais m'y avoir invitée ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

-Tu n'as jamais suggéré vouloir venir. répondit Felicity sur le même ton.

Voyant que la tension entre la mère et la fille était assez forte, Oliver se présenta.

-Bonjour, je suis Oliver Queen.

-C'est vous que j'ai eu au téléphone ?

-Oui.

Il regretta d'avoir parlé, cela n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses.

-Permettez-moi de vous dire que vous contrôler trop vos employés. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes son patron que vous pouvez tout vous permettre.

- Je ne suis pas, enfin plus son patron.

-Alors qu'êtes-vous ? Parce que je ne vois pas du tout Fel avoir un colocataire et vous n'êtes certainement pas son petit ami, vous êtes trop bien pour ça.

Oliver hésita une seconde. Felicity allait le tuer mais tant pis.

-Enfaite, je suis son petit copain.

Il vit l'expression de Felicity passer de la surprise à la colère.

-Vraiment ? Je n'en crois pas un mot. Vous n'avez pas à faire ça parce que vous avez pitié d'elle et qu'elle vous à demander de le faire.

-Elle ne m'a rien demandé puisque je l'aime.

« Je l'aime » ? Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il le disait c'était pour tromper quelqu'un ? Felicity souhaitait juste qu'un jour il le dise sincèrement, un jour ou ils seraient seuls, sans personne autour. Par contre, il y avait une chose étrange, lorsqu'il disait qu'il l'aimait, elle ne sentait pas qu'il mentait comme pour les autres choses. C'était sûrement parce qu'elle désirait que ce soit vrai.

Mme Smoak ne semblait pas croire Oliver. Mais maintenant, Felicity n'avait pas d'autre choix que de jouer le jeu.

Le regard de Donna passait de sa fille à son soit disant copain.

Felicity décida de briser le silence.

-Maman, tu dormiras dans ma.. notre chambre.

Elle accompagna Donna jusqu'à la pièce en question et revint. En la voyant arriver, Oliver su qu'il allait avoir des problèmes.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu croix que je ne peux pas gérer ça toute seule ?

-Pas du tout. Ta mère a vraiment trop peu d'estime pour toi. J'essaye juste de la faire remonter.

-Si elle découvre que c'est faux, son estime va encore baisser. Et d'ailleurs qui te dit que la vision qu'elle a de moi n'est pas justifiée ?

-Felicity, je ne comprends pas comment quelqu'un peut avoir une si mauvaise vision de toi. Professionnellement tu n'as absolument aucun problème. Et pour le reste, le fait que tu ne sois pas avec quelqu'un ne change pas ce que tu es. Une personne intelligente, drôle, gentille attentionnée. Je pourrais continuer à énuméré toutes les qualités qui fond de toi une femme parfaite pendant des heures.

Felicity ne répondit rien, elle était touchée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle nota dans son esprit la façon avec laquelle il avait dit chaque mot. Il était sincère. Elle savait qui faisait rarement de telle déclaration et donc que celle-ci était très précieuse.

-Ta mère nous observe. Murmura-t-il.

-Et alors ?

-Je vais la convaincre qu'on est ensemble.

-Ok. Se résigna-t-elle.

Felicity croisa les bras et attendit qu'il aille discuter avec sa génitrice. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il attrapa Felicity par les hanches, posa une main sur sa joue et appuya ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pendant quelques secondes la jeune femme resta immobile. Puis, elle répondit à ce baiser. Ses mains trouvèrent la nuque d'Oliver tandis que ses lèvres se mouvaient avec les siennes.

Oliver oublia que ce geste était au départ censé convaincre la mère de sa partenaire, il oublia même sa présence. La seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était la jeune femme serrée contre lui. Contrairement à la première fois où il avait embrassé la jeune femme, il était parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Une douce chaleur se répandait dans son ventre. Sentir la bouche de Felicity, qu'il avait tant de fois trouvée désirable, contre la sienne le rendait fou. Elle entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres, lui donnant la possibilité d'approfondir le baiser.

-Hum, hum.

Ils arrêtèrent de s'embrasser.

-Vous savez, il y a des hôtels pour ça. Dit-elle en passant devant eux. Je vais rendre visite à une vieille amie.

Mme Smoak sorti de l'appartement sans rien ajouter.

Felicity remarqua qu'Oliver la tenait toujours par les hanches, alors que ses mains à elle tenaient toujours les épaules du jeune homme. Intérieurement, elle mourrait d'envie de se blottir à nouveau contre lui et de continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé avant que sa mère ne les interrompe. Elle rougit et s'éloigna.

-Lissy, je…

Felicity ne le laissa pas parler, elle ne voulait pas l'entendre lui rappeler qu'il l'avait embrassée juste pour tromper sa mère. Sauf que ce n'était pas ce qu'il comptait lui dire.

-On devrait y aller. Roy et Diggle nous attendent au Verdant.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey!**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait trop plaisir! Laissez en moi d'autre pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, toutes critiques est la bienvenue.**

* * *

><p>Ils revinrent du Verdant assez tôt pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Donna. Cette dernière n'était pas encore rentrée.<p>

Felicity se laissa tomber mollement sur le canapé, elle était exténuée. Diggle lui avait fait faire des exercices de self défense pendant que Roy et Oliver patrouillaient. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas rougir lorsqu'Oliver l'observer. Il avait passé une dizaine de minutes à la regarder tenter de frapper Diggle. Elle s'était sentie très mal à l'aise car elle transpirait énormément et son t-shirt collait à sa peau. A chaque fois qu'elle avait croisé son regard, elle avait repensé à ce délicieux baisé. Elle suspectait Digg de penser que les choses avaient évoluées dans le bon sens entre eux.

Pendant que Felicity regardait la télé sur le canapé, bien trop fatigué pour faire quoique ce soit, Oliver était allé dans la cuisine. Il préparait un chocolat chaud à la jeune femme. Il savait qu'elle adorait ça, et plus encore lorsqu'elle était épuisée. Depuis l'attaque de Slade, elle s'investissait beaucoup plus dans son entraînement avec Diggle. Il avait pu le constater il y a deux heures lorsque Roy et lui était rentré de patrouille. Elle avait eu son haut trempé de sueur. Il épousait tellement bien ses formes qu'Oliver s'était surpris à l'imaginer sans. Lorsque Roy l'avait appelé, cela l'avait sorti de ses pensées et ramené à la réalité.

Oliver revint dans le salon et tandis la tasse à Felicity.

-Merci. Murmura-t-elle avec un sourire qui fit se gonfler son cœur.

Il s'assit sur le canapé et invita Felicity à venir dans ses bras. Elle vint sans dire un mot. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il pouvait l'enlacer de cette manière. Ça leur était déjà arrivé lorsqu'ils avaient eu une journée éprouvante et que l'un ou l'autre avait besoin de réconfort. Dans ces rares moments, Oliver se sentait en paix avec lui-même, il se sentait entier et détendu comme rarement. Il ne comprenait pas comment le simple fait de l'avoir contre lui le faisait se sentir si heureux. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cette sensation de bien-être auparavant, même avec Laurel ou Sara. En écoutant la respiration lente de Felicity et en la sentant détendu, il la soupçonna de se sentir aussi bien que lui.

Lorsque Donna Smoak rentra dans l'appartement, Oliver commença à douter. Etait-elle venue dans ses bras parce qu'elle en avait envie ou bien était ce pour tromper sa mère ? Il espérait que sa première hypothèse était la bonne.

La mère de Felicity leur jeta un regard surpris, de toute évidence, elle ne s'attendait pas à les trouver dans cette position. Oliver vit qu'elle se laissait convaincre. Elle commençait à croire qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Au bout d'une heure, il remarqua que Felicity somnolait dans ses bras.

-On devrait aller se coucher. Lui murmura-t-il.

Felicity acquiesça et se leva. Seulement, il y avait une chose à laquelle elle n'avait pas pensé jusque-là. Elle et Oliver allait partager la même chambre et surtout le même lit.

Elle partit se mettre en pyjama dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule, elle s'appuya sur le lavabo. Elle allait dormir dans le même lit qu'Oliver. Habituellement dormir à côté d'un ami ne lui posait pas de problème, mais là il s'agissait d'Oliver. En plus d'être incroyablement beau et sexy, il était d'une gentillesse et d'une douceur immense. Bref, l'homme parfait, celui qu'elle aimait.

Quand elle entra dans le bureau qui leur servait de chambre, elle trouva Oliver qui portait uniquement un pantalon de jogging. Elle déglutit difficilement.

-Oliver ?

-Oui ?

-Je te préviens tout de suite, il est hors de question que tu dormes torse nu.

-Pourquoi ?

-Question de pudeur.

La vérité était plutôt : « Je ne vis pas fermer l'œil de la nuit si je sais que tu es torse nu à côté de moi parce que tu es trop bien foutu ».

Oliver sourit. Il avait remarqué que lorsqu'il s'entraînait au Verdant, Felicity jetait de fréquent coup d'œil vers lui. Plusieurs fois il l'avait surprise en train d'admirer ses abdominaux. De la même façon qu'il laissait parfois son regard s'égarer sur les jambes de l'informaticienne.

Il attrapa une T-shirt et l'enfila, ne voulant surtout pas la contrarier.

Il remarqua que Felicity ne semblait pas du tout à l'aise de dormir avec lui.

-T'inquiète pas, je ne te toucherais pas.

-Tu peux me touche, ça ne me dérange pas.

Elle leva les yeux vers Oliver qui affichait une expression amusée. Elle se mit mentalement une claque.

-Je veux dire pas toucher comme toucher. Tu vois ce que je veux dire, poser tes mains sur moi. Non pas exactement ça. Me toucher par accident. Je vais me taire.

Oliver n'avait rien fait pour éviter qu'elle ne babille. Il adorait tellement ça.

Felicity quitta ses lunettes et se glissa sous les draps sans rien ajouter, imité quelques secondes plus tard par Oliver.

La jeune femme se tourna sur le côté. Son visage tomba nez à nez avec celui d'Oliver. Il la fixait, un sourire sur les lèvres. Même dans la pénombre, elle se noya dans l'océan sombre de ses yeux.

Ils restèrent ainsi, face à face jusqu'à ce que le sommeil emporte l'un d'eux. Ce fut Felicity qui tomba en premier dans les bras de Morphée. Oliver la contempla dans son sommeil jusqu'à ce qu'elle bouge et lui tourne le dos.

En contempla le plafond, il essayait de ne pas penser à Felicity endormit à côté de lui. Il avait terriblement envie d'être plus près d'elle, de se coller à son dos. Il finit par s'endormir, avec une seule pensée dans son esprit : Felicity.

* * *

><p>Au milieu de la nuit Felicity se réveilla. Elle sentait quelque chose collé contre son dos. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Une fois qu'elle se fut habituée à l'obscurité qui régnait dans la pièce, elle distingua une main qui enlaçait son abdomen. Oliver ! Elle sentait son souffle régulier dans son cou. Elle frissonna. Elle n'osa pas bouger de peur de le réveiller mais aussi parce qu'elle se sentait bien. Elle avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait lui arriver, qu'elle était protégée. Elle aimerait tellement passer toutes ses nuits ainsi, dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Finit les cauchemars et les réveils en sursaut, il serait là pour elle.<p>

Lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré, elle n'avait ressenti que de l'affection et de la sympathie pour cet homme, puis elle avait découvert ses activités nocturnes. Elle avait appris à le connaître dans son intégralité. Elle était tombée amoureuse de chaque facette de sa personnalité. Et aujourd'hui il était endormi contre elle, pourtant ils n'étaient rien d'autre que des amis. Elle savait que lorsque sa mère partirait, il arrêterait d'être aussi tactile et aussi proche d'elle. Silencieusement, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle était triste d'éprouver des sentiments pour un homme inaccessible, de savoir que lorsqu'ils partageraient de nouveau l'appartement que tous les deux, il ne l'embrasserait plus, ne la prendrait plus dans ses bras. Une fois de plus, elle éprouva de la colère contre sa mère. Si Donna n'était pas venue, Oliver n'aurait jamais agi comme ça, elle n'aurait jamais goûté à ce bonheur.

Oliver se serra un peu plus contre Felicity, comme si il avait senti sa détresse.

-Felicity. Murmura-t-il dans son sommeil.

L'attendre dire son prénom si tendrement la réconforta énormément. Il rêvait d'elle, il pensait à elle. Elle attrapa la main avec laquelle il la maintenait contre lui et la serra.

Les larmes arrêtèrent de couler sur son visage et elle finit par s'endormir bercer par la respiration de son archer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre!**

**Merci pour vos reviews!**

* * *

><p>Oliver fut réveillé par le jour qui passait à travers les volets. Il ouvrit les yeux et trouva Felicity allongée, sa tête reposant sur son torse. Cela le fit sourire. Elle dormait encore. Il remarqua que pendant la nuit il avait dû l'attirer contre lui puisque une de ses mains reposait sur la taille de la jeune femme. Il caressa doucement sa peau, merveilleusement douce et chaude.<p>

Un soupir d'aise s'échappa de la bouche de la jeune femme. La main de Felicity qui reposait sur le torse du jeune homme passa négligemment sur ses pectoraux. Oliver sourit d'avantage.

Il regarda l'heure, il fallait bientôt qu'ils se lèvent pour aller travailler. Seulement Oliver n'avait aucune envie de sortir du lit ce matin-là. D'une part parce que il se sentait fatigué comme tous les autres jours. D'autre part, parce que la personne qui lui donnait envie de se lever tous les matins dormait paisiblement contre lui.

Habituellement, Oliver se levait le matin l'esprit encore embrumé. Mais lorsqu'il retrouvait Felicity pour le petit déjeuné, le brouillard qui habitait son cerveau se dissipait. Elle était le soleil qui chassait les nuages. Il déposait un baiser sur sa joue et passait le reste du petit déjeuner à l'admirer, rêveur.

Mais aujourd'hui tout était différent, la femme qui éclairait sa vie reposait contre lui. L'informaticienne était tellement belle et sereine lorsqu'elle dormait qu'il lui semblait être un crime de la réveiller. Son buste se soulevait au rythme régulier de sa respiration, un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, les battements de son cœur étaient lents et produisaient une douce musique à peine perceptible. Cependant, il fallait vraiment qu'ils se lèvent sinon ils allaient être en retard.

Il ne savait pas du tout comment sortir Felicity de son sommeil. Lorsqu'elle s'endormait au Verdant, il lui comprimait légèrement l'épaule, mais il ne se voyait pas du tout faire ça maintenant. Il resta deux minutes immobile à se demander comment la réveiller en douceur.

Il finit par enlever une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur son visage et caressa tendrement sa joue en l'appelant comme elle l'avait fait lorsqu'un soir il était revenu blessé dans l'appartement.

-Lissy.

Felicity se réveilla doucement. Elle entendait Oliver l'appeler en murmurant. Elle serra un peu plus son oreiller contre elle, elle était trop bien installée pour se lever, en plus, son réveil n'avait pas sonné. Elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas son oreiller sur lequel elle était allongée lorsqu'elle remarqua que celui-ci semblait respirer et était plus dure que d'habitude.

-Oliver !

Felicity se dégagea rapidement de l'étreinte du jeune homme. Celui-ci eut envie de la retenir.

-Je suis désolé. Je savais que j'avais tendance à m'étaler quand je dors mais je ne pensais pas arriver sur toi. Excuse-moi, en plus j'ai dû t'empêcher de dormir. Je suis désolé. Répéta-t-elle.

-Tu pouvais rester, j'aimais bien.

Felicity ne releva pas la remarque de son colocataire, bien trop occupée à lui tourner le dos pour cacher son visage extrêmement rouge.

Elle attrapa ses lunettes et se leva, accompagné d'Oliver. Voyant que la jeune femme était toujours gênée, Oliver attrapa sa main et l'obligea à se tourner vers lui.

-Je ne t'en veux absolument pas. Si on s'est retrouvé dans cette position, c'est autant de ta faute que la mienne.

« Faute », n'était pas le mot approprié aux yeux d'Oliver, il aurait dû dire : « autant grâce à toi que grâce à moi ».

Les joues de Felicity prirent de nouveau une teinte rouge, légère cette fois, tandis qu'elle baissait les yeux. Elle repensait à la main de l'archer sur sa taille. Ce contact l'avait électrisée lorsqu'elle s'en était aperçu. Les doigts de l'archer directement en contact avec sa peau, ses mains sur elle l'avaient tellement fait fantasmer.

Elle releva la tête. Ils étaient toujours face à face.

Oliver avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine tellement il battait fort. Il inspira un grand coup pour se calmer.

-Lissy…

Elle le regardait dans les yeux. L'intensité de ce regard le déstabilisa quelque peu. Ses yeux bleus étaient si beaux, animés d'une telle force et d'une incroyable humanité. C'était le moment ou jamais pour se lancer.

-Je voulais te dire que toi et moi c'est quelque chose que je dé…

La porte s'ouvrit et claqua contre le mur.

-Fel, ou est-ce que tu ranges ton café ?

Felicity rompit le contact visuel, leva les yeux au ciel et alla avec sa mère dans la cuisine. Elle ne pouvait rien faire toute seule !

Oliver avait envie d'hurler et de frapper le mur à sa droite. S'il s'était écouté, il aurait retenu Felicity par la main et aurait fermé la porte au nez de sa mère. Il allait réussir à parler de ses sentiments. Pourquoi à chaque fois, il fallait qu'elle parte ? Le sort s'acharnait sur lui. Il commençait à se demander s'il y arriverait avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Plusieurs fois, il était allé la chercher à son nouveau travail et il avait vu la manière avec laquelle certains clients et ses collègues la regardaient. Il leur avait lancé plus d'une fois des regards menaçants qui voulaient dire « si tu t'approches d'elle je te tue ». Evidemment il faisait attention à ce que Felicity ne le surprenne pas lorsqu'il faisait ça. Mais à quoi bon dissuader ces hommes si elle ne savait pas ce que lui ressentait pour elle. Il n'en pouvait plus de garder les sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers Felicity pour lui. Chaque jour, ils étaient plus fort, chaque jour il l'aimait un peu plus.

D'humeur morose, il rejoignit la mère et la fille dans la cuisine. Il mangea son petit déjeuner en silence en écoutant d'une oreille distraite la discussion les deux femmes.

Felicity débarrassa la table tandis que Donna se levait et se dirigeait vers la porte.

Ils se retrouvèrent enfin seuls dans la cuisine.

-Felicity, il faut que je te parle.

Il regarda Felicity se tourner vers lui. Cette fois il ne laisserait rien ni personne l'empêcher de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

-Depuis un moment déjà je…

La voix de Donna parvint à leur oreille, elle appelait Felicity.

-Je reviens. Dis la jeune femme excédée, en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Mais Oliver s'interposa, il ferma la porte et lui barra le chemin.

-Tu ne partiras pas tant que je ne t'aurai pas parlée.

-Oliver, tu me fais peur.

Le jeune homme se sentit mal à l'aise, son but n'était pas du tout de l'effrayer. Il s'apprêtait à parler mais elle ne le laissa pas faire.

-Si c'est ce que tu voulais me dire tout à l'heure, j'ai compris. Tu détestes faire semblant d'être avec moi et si tu veux tout arrêter, je ne t'en voudrais pas.

Oliver fut pris de court. Pourquoi s'obstinait-elle à croire qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle ? Il ne voulait qu'elle. S'il devait choisir une personne sur terre, c'était elle. Chaque moment de joie qu'il vivait était relié à elle. Sans Felicity, il n'était rien.

-Lissy. Dit-il d'une voix douce. Je ne déteste pas ça. Avant que ta mère n'arrive j'allais te dire que toi et moi, c'est quelque chose que je désir.

Felicity restait la bouche ouverte sans qu'aucun mot ne daigne sortir. Est-ce que ça voulait dire ce qu'elle pensait que ça voulait dire ?

-Je veux que toi et moi ce soit réel parce que mes sentiments pour toi le sont. Je ne veux pas que ce soit pour tromper quelqu'un. J'ai vraiment envie d'être avec toi. Je ne veux rien arrêter, être avec toi c'est comme une drogue, c'est addictif, pire que le Vertigo. Je veux juste que ce soit vrai si toi aussi tu le veux.

Felicity ne savait pas quoi dire. Le matin n'était pas le moment ou son cerveau fonctionnait le mieux. Les seuls mots qui purent sortir de sa bouche furent :

- Je ne sais pas.

Elle sorti de la pièce, troublée.

Oliver la regarda partir, incrédule. Il était persuadé que Felicity allait lui répondre positivement. Il était certain qu'elle partageait ses sentiments. Peut-être avait-il mal interprété les regards qu'ils échangeaient. Pourtant Diggle, Sara et même Laurel les encourageaient à être ensembles.

Il était complètement perdu.

* * *

><p><strong> J'attends vos commentaires! laissez une reviews!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey!**

**Voici la suite que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à finir. Du coup ce chapitre est loin d'être parfait mais je suis fatiguée de le relire.**

**Mille excuses pour les fautes d'orthographes et de grammaires.**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait énormément plaisir même si je n'y répond pas souvent.**

* * *

><p>« Je sais pas », c'était les seuls mots qui avaient pu sortir de sa bouche après qu'il lui ait avoué qu'il voulait être avec elle. Elle fuit le regard d'Oliver lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce.<p>

Elle passa devant sa mère sans même la voir et alla s'habiller. Elle ne cessait de repenser à Oliver, si bien qu'elle ne portait plus attention à ce qui l'entourait. « Je veux que toi et moi ce soit réel parce que mes sentiments pour toi le sont », elle aussi éprouvait des sentiments pour lui, elle aussi voulait être avec lui.

Elle ne se demandait même pas pourquoi elle avait dit « je ne sais pas », car elle en connaissait la raison. Elle avait peur et elle ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant. Quelle idiote ! Elle avait espéré qu'il se déclare pour qu'ils puissent enfin être ensemble mais maintenant c'était elle qui empêchait cela d'arriver. Elle avait peur de ne pas être assez bien pour lui, de ne pas être à la hauteur de ses précédentes conquêtes même si elle ne souhaitait pas être une simple conquête. Et surtout elle ne voulait pas souffrir parce qu'il se lasserait d'elle et la rejetterait. Ça lui était déjà arrivé par le passer et elle ne voulait pas que ça recommence. L'Oliver qu'elle connaissait était l'homme parfait, il ne la laisserait jamais tomber. Mais en amour, il semblait changer, devenir instable. Pourtant cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait été avec quelqu'un. Il avait changé, d'après Digg, grâce à elle et pour elle. Elle devait arrêter de douter et leur laisser une chance.

Oliver resta quelques minutes seul dans la cuisine, incapable de faire un geste. Comment avait-elle pu le laisser planté là avec une telle réponse ? Il quitta la cuisine, décidé à obtenir autre chose qu'un « je sais pas ». Malheureusement pour lui, Felicity fit tout son possible pour l'éviter et ne pas se retrouver seule avec lui. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle prit sa mini et quitta l'appartement sans l'attendre. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, de la peine l'envahit. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle réagirait comme ça lorsqu'il lui avait dévoilé ses sentiments. Peut-être le méritait il pour l'avoir dans un premier temps repoussée.

-Vous savez, Felicity n'a jamais été quelqu'un de très normal lorsqu'il s'agit de relation avec les autres.

Oliver se retourna et trouva la mère de l'informaticienne qui le regardait, affalée dans un fauteuil. Elle affichait un air amusé qui exaspérait l'archer.

-Elle a besoin de temps pour comprendre ce qu'une personne est pour elle. Je peux voir qu'elle doute de ce que vous représentez pour elle.

Oliver était surpris que Donna s'adresse à lui avec autant de compassion.

-Je vais vous dire quelque chose et je ne le répèterai pas. Je suis loin d'être une mère parfaite, je suis même loin d'être une mère tout court parce que ma fille n'est pas du tout devenu celle que je voulais qu'elle devienne. Mais, je pense que vous êtes l'homme qu'il faut à Felicity. Si en ce moment elle tente d'avoir un peu d'espace, ne l'obliger pas à venir vous parler, elle viendra d'elle-même. Elle n'aime pas laissé ses problèmes en suspens.

Sur ces paroles, la mère de la jeune femme quitta l'appartement, laissant Oliver seul. Il ne savait pas comment réagir à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il était rassuré de savoir que la jeune femme viendrait lui parler mais il était un problème. Il se rendit au Verdant pour se défoulé afin d'exprimer toute sa frustration sur un pauvre sac de sable.

Oliver rentra tôt à l'appartement de Felicity, il jugeait qu'elle avait eu suffisamment de temps pour réfléchir et attendre était une torture. Elle avait passé sa journée à l'éviter. Il était même allé à son travail mais il n'avait pu la voir et il ne l'avait pas trouvée au Verdant donc il était immédiatement rentré se doutant qu'elle ne passerait pas à l'ancienne boite de nuit. Pendant une heure, il attendit seul dans l'appartement, assis sur le canapé, les coudes sur les genoux. Il se tripotait nerveusement les mains. C'était la première fois qu'il y était sans Felicity. Il trouvait que le logement de la jeune femme perdait beaucoup de son charme lorsqu'elle n'y était pas.

Intérieurement, Oliver priait pour que sa déclaration ne change pas les rapports qu'il entretenait avec Felicity, ou du moins ne les envenime pas, parce qu'il souhaitait que ça change. Il ne voulait surtout pas perdre son amitié. Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux, suivit par plusieurs. Et si elle ne voulait plus le voir ni lui parler parce qu'elle le trouvait trop brisé, trop égoïste pour elle. Il l'avait fait attendre comme si le choix de leur relation n'appartenait qu'à lui. Dans sa tête, il imaginait toutes les tournures possibles qu'allait prendre leur future discussion. Elle allait le mettre dehors, c'était sûr. Il sentit son cœur se serrer à cette pensée. Il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait aller bien s'il ne voyait plus la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde tous les matins. Il sombrerait dans la noirceur.

Il entendit une clé tourner dans la serrure. Il essuya les traces que ses larmes avaient laissées sur ses joues et fit comme si il n'avait jamais pleuré. Il regarda sans dire un mot sa blonde préférée entrer dans le salon. Elle semblait extrêmement mal à l'aise.

- Hey… lui dit-elle.

-Hey. Lui répondit-il en se levant.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent dans un silence gênant. Oliver n'osait pas s'approcher de peur qu'elle le fuie. Il avait l'impression qu'une barrière invisible les séparait.

-Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, ma réaction était inappropriée. J'aurai du être plus explicite dans mes propos et plus te parler. Pour une fois je n'en ai pas dit assez et je vois bien que tu as été déçu. Mais j'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir à ce que tu m'as dit. Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas de moi et là tu me dis l'inverse. Tu m'as prise de court. Même si beaucoup de personne m'avait dit que tu tenais énormément à moi, et que pour toi j'étais plus qu'une amie.

Felicity parlait extrêmement vite ce qui montrait à Oliver à qu'elle point elle était angoissée.

-Et tu me dis ça le matin alors que tu sais que c'est le pire moment de la journée pour moi. Je n'aurais pas dû te planter dans la cuisine alors que tu as attendu tellement longtemps pour me le dire.

Il mourrait d'envie de l'interrompre pour savoir ce qu'elle souhaitait pour eux.

-Je ne sais pas n'était vraiment pas une réponse appropriée. Mais je dois avouer que j'ai peur. Je ne veux pas être encore blessée et rejetée

-Je ne te blesserai jamais Felicity et ne te repousserai plus jamais, je te le jure.

La jeune femme sentit par le ton de sa voix à quel point ses propos étaient sincères. Il parlait avec son cœur. Une minute de silence s'écoula. Oliver le rompit.

-Et donc ?

Le cœur d'Oliver battait si vite qu'il semblait qu'il allait exploser.

-ah oui, ma réponse.

-Si tu veux plus de temps, je p…

Felicity pris son courage à deux mains et ne le laissa pas finir. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Immédiatement, les bras d'Oliver l'enlacèrent. Il l'avait déjà embrassée avant, mais là c'était pour de vrai. Il n'y avait personne à tromper, c'était sincère. Elle avait l'impression d'être à la fin d'un roman ou les deux personnages qui se cherchent depuis le début se trouve enfin. Mais pour eux c'était certes une fin mais surtout le début d'une nouvelle histoire.

-Je vais prendre ça pour un je le veux aussi.

Felicity hocha la tête en affichant un sourire qui fit battre son cœur plus fort. Il l'embrassa et la serra si fort que ses pieds ne touchèrent plus le sol.

Lorsqu'ils furent à bout de souffle, leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Mais ils ne se lâchèrent pas pour autant.

-Laisse-moi t'emmener dîner. Murmura Oliver à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

- Normalement, tu n'es pas censé me demander ça avant de m'embrasser ?

- Etre normal, ce n'est pas mon truc.

-J'avais remarqué.

Il l'embrassa tendrement et desserra son étreinte afin que les pieds de la jeune femme retrouvent le sol.

-C'est oui ?

-Oliver, tu ne peux pas te permettre de m'emmener dîner.

-J'ai suffisamment pour ça. Quel homme serai-je si je ne peux pas emmener ma petite amie dîner ? Et tu sais que tu n'arriveras pas à m'en empêcher.

-Ok. Se résigna-t-elle.

Oliver souriait, il ressemblait à un enfant le jour de Noël. Il enfila sa veste, embrassa encore une fois Felicity, la pris par la main et ils sortirent de l'appartement. Ils ressemblaient à deux adolescents, heureux d'aimer véritablement pour la première fois.

* * *

><p><strong>J'attends vos avis, merci =)<strong>

**I.J.I**


	12. Chapter 12

Leur dîner avait été un moment inoubliable. Ils avaient parlés d'eux, de leur atteinte et de leur crainte. Ils avaient partagés une grande partie de leur passé respectif avec une franchise totale. Ils s'étaient souri, avaient ri. Ils se demandaient comment ils avaient pu vivre l'un sans l'autre pendant toutes leurs vies. C'était comme si ils avaient toujours vécu en noir et blanc et qu'aujourd'hui ils découvraient la couleur.

Ils étaient maintenant de retour chez Felicity. Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement avait été long. Ils ne pouvaient passer plus d'une minute sans s'embrasser, s'enlacer ou se toucher. Ils avaient tellement attendus qu'une minute de plus semblait être une torture. La raison n'existait plus, c'était leurs cœurs qui s'exprimaient.

Felicity attira Oliver avec elle dans l'appartement en le tenant par les épaules tandis que ses mains à lui reposaient sur ses hanches. Elle ferma la porte rapidement mais difficilement car ses mains tremblaient. Lorsque ce fut fait, Oliver la plaqua contre la porte et l'embrassa passionnément. Il passa ses mains sous ses fesses et la souleva. Elle avait l'impression d'être légère comme une plume dans ses bras musclés. Elle enlaça la taille du jeune homme avec ses jambes. Elle sentait qu'il la désirait autant qu'elle le désirait.

Il la porta jusqu'au salon et la plaqua de nouveau contre un mur lorsqu'elle approfondit leur baiser. Il était incapable de faire autre chose que de répondre à son geste lorsqu'elle l'embrassait de cette façon. Les mains de la jeune femme commencèrent à déboutonner sa chemise et caressèrent ses abdominaux et ses pectoraux alors qu'il s'attaquait à son cou. Cet homme était un apollon. Elle sentit les mains d'Oliver s'aventurer dans son dos et commencer à descendre doucement la fermeture de sa robe.

L'archer laissa échapper un gémissement de contentement sous les caresses de Felicity. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une femme aussi courageuse, belle, amusante et intelligente puisse se satisfaire d'un homme comme lui.

-Hum, hum.

Oliver et Felicity se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

Donna Smoak était assise dans le canapé en train de lire un magazine quelconque.

-La chambre c'est par là. Dit-elle en pointant le couloir du doigt, ne prenant pas la peine de lever les yeux de son journal. Au cas où vous auriez oublié.

Oliver se tourna vers Felicity, ses joues étaient d'un rouge soutenu tout comme les siennes. Sans un mot, il l'entraîna jusqu'à la chambre. Après avoir fermé la porte, il prit le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement cette fois. Le désir physique qu'il éprouvait pour elle s'était quasiment envolé.

-Oliver ?

-Mmmh ? Soupira-t-il, son front collé au sien.

-Je suis incapable de le faire sachant que ma mère est à côté.

-Moi non plus. Mais je ne compte pas te lâcher pour autant.

Ils se changèrent rapidement. Et s'installèrent dans le lit, l'un contre l'autre.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de mettre un T-shirt ce soir. Murmura Felicity.

Le sourire d'Oliver s'agrandit. Elle était adorable. Il avait remarqué que lorsqu'il était torse nu, Felicity levait plus souvent les yeux de ses ordinateurs, du coup il mettait rarement de t-shirt lorsqu'il s'entraînait pour attirer son attention. En plus de deux ans, elle ne s'était jamais lassée. Il fut tenté de se mettre torse nu mais il ne voulait pas déranger la jeune femme dont la tête reposait sur son épaule.

-Lissy ?

-Oui.

-Il y a une question que je ne t'ai pas posée. Qui t'a blessée et rejetée ?

-Un gars quand j'étais au MIT.

-J'ai le droit dans savoir plus ? Comme son nom ?

-Je ne te donnerai pas son nom parce que je te connais. Tu es capable de le retrouver et de lui faire sa fête.

-Dommage. Soupira Oliver.

-Je te donne la version courte parce que c'est quelque chose que j'aimerai vraiment oublier. On était ensemble depuis quelque temps et il m'a demandé de lui rendre un service. Il voulait que je pirate la CIA, le FBI et d'autre organisation. A cause de ma naïveté je l'ai fait. Il m'a larguée juste après car je ne lui étais plus utile. Le problème était que mes sentiments pour lui étaient réels.

Oliver était en colère, personne n'avait le droit de blesser sa Felicity. Mais quelque part en lui, il était heureux que les sentiments de la jeune femme n'est pas été réciproque car sinon il n'aurait jamais eu Felicity pour lui.

-Tu ne l'as pas dénoncé ?

-Au début non. Il est revenu me voir pour que je recommence, il me harcelait. Seulement cette fois j'en ai parlé à une amie qui l'a dénoncé à la police parce que je n'osai pas le faire. J'étais en train de discuter avec lui lorsqu'il s'est fait arrêter. Comme il était persuadé que je l'avais balancé, il s'est mis à me crier tout un tas d'abomination vraiment blessante.

-Je ne peux vraiment pas avoir son nom ?

Felicity releva sa tête vers lui, il arborait un sourire des plus séduisants. Elle hésita une seconde et décidé qu'elle n'allait rien dire. Elle savait qu'Oliver était capable du meilleur comme du pire lorsqu'elle était concernée.

-Non.

-Ok.

Quelques minutes de silence confortable s'écoulèrent.

Oliver sentit Felicity frissonner contre lui.

-Tu as froid ?

-Un peu. Avoua-t-elle.

Oliver l'amena plus près de lui, de telle sorte qu'elle puisse profiter pleinement de la chaleur que dégageait son corps. Il sentit les mains de la jeune femme passer sous son t-shirt à la recherche de chaleur, elles étaient si froides.

-Si ma mère n'avait pas été là, on n'aurait pas eu ce problème.

Elle entendit un léger gloussement de la part d'Oliver. Les joues de Felicity prirent immédiatement une teinte écarlate.

-Non pas que ça aurait été plus torride. Je veux dire qu'on aurait été dans ma chambre ou le chauffage est bien meilleur et mes draps…

-J'ai compris, Lissy.

Felicity se tut en maudissant sa bouche d'agir avant son cerveau.

Ils finirent par s'endormir, collés l'un à l'autre. Un sourire béat sur chacun de leurs visages.

* * *

><p>Oliver ouvrit les yeux. Il ne sentait pas Felicity contre lui, pendant un instant il crut que ce qu'il s'était passé la veille n'était qu'un rêve. Il tourna la tête et vit la jeune femme qui le fixait, un sourire sur les lèvres et un regard imprégné d'amour. Elle était plus magnifique que jamais.<p>

Sans un mot, il se plaça au-dessus de Felicity et l'embrassa doucement.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour. Répondit elle d'une voix endormit et rauque.

-Toi, tu as besoin d'un café.

Elle hocha la tête, il la connaissait trop bien.

Oliver se leva et alla à la cuisine couvé des yeux par son informaticienne. Il avait l'impression de revivre. Depuis qu'il l'avait vraiment embrassée, la possibilité d'un futur semblait réelle, ce n'était plus juste un rêve. Il se voyait un jour marié à cette merveilleuse femme, avec des enfants. Il se voyait vieillir avec elle. Ils se voyaient la chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare. Mais c'était beaucoup trop tôt pour ça.

Felicity se redressa et s'étira, elle avait extrêmement bien dormi.

Dans le salon, elle vérifia que rien de grave ne s'était produit la nuit dernière sur sa tablette. Soudain, elle senti une main se posa sur sa hanche tandis qu'un autre enlevait les cheveux qui cachait sa nuque. Elle sentait sa bouche déposa délicatement des dizaines de baiser dans son cou.

-Si j'avais su que tu étais aussi collant, je t'aurai fait attendre un peu plus longtemps.

-Ça aurait été pire. Souffla-t-il entre deux baisers.

Oliver lui prit sa tablette des mains, l'éteignit et la posa sur le meuble télé.

-Hé !

-Ta mère a laissé un mot sur la table de la cuisine. Elle ne sera pas là de la journée.

-Et alors ?

Oliver ne répondit pas à la question, ou du moins pas avec des mots. Il embrassa Felicity et la poussa sur le canapé. Elle n'eut pas besoin de plus d'explication et répondit à son baiser avec ferveur.

Les yeux du jeune homme étaient noirs de désir. Rapidement leurs vêtements se retrouvèrent éparpillés sur le sol. Ils ressentaient au plus profond d'eux même la nécessité de partager leur amour physiquement. C'était un besoin vital. Ils avaient besoins de ces baisers ardents et de ses caresses enflammées qu'ils avaient tellement attendues.

-Je t'aime Felicity.

-Je t'aime Oliver.

Leurs cœurs et leur corps s'embrasèrent.

* * *

><p>Felicity était allongé sur le canapé avec Oliver au-dessus d'elle qui la regardait comme si elle était quelque chose de précieux et de merveilleux. Lorsqu'il avait cette étincelle dans son regard elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait lâcher. Il l'embrassait et lui murmurait des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru entendre de ça part. Il laissait libre court à ses émotions et ça ne rendait que le bonheur de la jeune femme plus grand. Plus parfait que lui, ce n'était pas possible. Il était certes beau et sexy mais il était également et surtout intelligent, gentil courageux et avait un cœur incroyable. Elle se sentait tellement heureuse d'être celle avec qui il voulait être.<p>

Des coups furent frappés à la porte, sortant les deux amants de leur bulle.

-J'y vais. Dit Oliver à l'oreille de Felicity.

Elle sentait une pointe de regret dans sa voix, comme elle, il ne voulait pas que ce moment s'arrête. Elle le retint quelques secondes et l'embrassa. Il eut encore moins envie d'aller ouvrir. Cependant, il se leva quand même, enfila rapidement ses vêtements et alla ouvrir. Felicity le regarda partir, maudissant intérieurement la personne qui venait les déranger.

-Digg.

Felicity se leva immédiatement et récupéra tant bien que mal tous ses vêtements qui jonchaient le sol. Elle avait espéré que ce n'était pas quelqu'un pour lequel elle aurait besoin de se lever.

Oliver gardait Diggle sur le palier pour lui laisser le temps de se vêtir.

-Qu'est ce qui t'amène ? demanda l'archer en regardant derrière son épaule pour voir Felicity en train d'enfiler son haut cachant ainsi sa peau où il restait çà et là des traces du passage de ses lèvres.

-Toi et Felicity étiez supposés venir au Verdant ce matin pour qu'on en finisse avec ce groupe de braqueur.

Oliver avait complètement oublié, il faut dire que depuis la veille au soir il avait eu d'autres préoccupations beaucoup plus importantes à ses yeux qu'une petite bande de braqueurs.

-Salut John.

Felicity venait d'apparaître au côté d'Oliver. Diggle remarqua qu'elle était rayonnante.

-Désolé pour ça, on s'est levé tard ce matin.

-On était inquiet. Vous n'avez pas entendu la sonnerie de vos téléphones ?

Oliver ne savait pas quoi dire mais Felicity répondit du tac au tac.

-Ils sont en silencieux. On se retrouve dans une heure au Verdant ?

Ils étaient tellement absorbés par le moment fabuleux qu'ils avaient passé qu'ils n'avaient pas du tout entendu leurs téléphones. Et même s'ils l'avaient entendu il y avait peu de chance qu'ils auraient décrochée.

Le regard du garde du corps passa de Felicity à Oliver. Quelque chose avait changé entre eux.

-Ok, à tout à l'heure.

Diggle leur tourna le dos et parti vers l'ascenseur.

Oliver ferma la porte tandis que Felicity se collait contre son dos et enlaçait son torse.

-Il se doute de quelque chose. Dit Felicity à l'oreille du jeune homme.

Elle déposa un baiser sur son épaule. Oliver frissonna.

-Je vais à la salle de bain.

Elle se détacha de lui mais l'archer ne comptait pas la laisser seule tout de suite.

-Je t'accompagne.

Ils échangèrent un regard amoureux et complice. Oliver savait que ce n'était pas forcément une bonne chose qu'ils soient trop souvent ensemble mais ne pas passer chaque minute de sa journée avec elle lui semblait impossible maintenant. Pourtant il allait bien falloir qu'il la laisse puisque le lendemain elle irait travailler.

Ils mirent bien plus d'une heure pour rejoindre Diggle au Verdant. Mais il ne les questionna pas, il avait déjà compris.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Ecrivez-moi en d'autre sur ce chapitre ou sur la fiction entière. Toute remarque est la bien venue.<strong>

**Je vous présente encore toutes mes excuses pour les fautes d'orthographes, les mots manquants et les phrases qui ne veulent rien dire.**

**Pour l'instant je ne compte pas continuer cette fiction parce que je n'ai plus d'idée. Vous venez donc de lire ce qui semble être le dernier chapitre.**

**Merci à tous de l'avoir lu.**

**I.J.I**


End file.
